


The Hermit

by LuckyLucy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Detective Bill, Ghost Mabel, Hinted BillDip, Human Bill Cipher, Kidnapping, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy/pseuds/LuckyLucy
Summary: her·mitˈhərmətnounnoun: hermit; plural noun: hermitsAny person living in solitude or seeking to do so.synonyms: recluse, solitary, loner, ascetic, marabout, troglodytenos·yˈnōzēinformaladjectiveBill Cipher.synonyms:prying, inquisitive, curious, spying, eavesdropping, intrusive





	The Hermit

Gravity Falls; a small town in Oregon, everybody knows everyone.  
It’s absolutely impossible not to bump into the same person more than once in this “quiet” town.

Everyone knew everyone, except a small modest looking house, isolated from the rest. Outside of the porch was dozens of scattered newspapers, and unread mail. Although, the house looked like it was recently cleaned.

This mystery brought interest to the clueless detective of Gravity Falls: Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher had recently moved to the tiny settlement because of the mysterious rumors, which travels outside of Gravity Falls. His bright blond hair, tanned skin, and eye patch made him easy to spot from miles away.

Bill went to every place in town to find information about the furtive  
Local.

Apparently, it was previously own by an old con man, his nephew, and niece. The old man died from unknown causes, and no one knows what happen to the nephew, and the niece.

Though this info came from Old Man McGucket, who’s not very relievable, that was the only info found of the unknown resident.

After five days of investigation, Bill decided to do an old fashion stake out of the house. He was fully prepare to stay up for the whole night, with a full storage of coffee, a pair of binoculars, and six seasons of “Ducktective”, nothing can stop him from uncovering the secret of the hermit resident.

After six minutes of the stake out he fell asleep. A van driving up on the driveway of the house then awaked him from his light slumber. The driver came out of the vehicle with a bunch of grocery bags, a cardboard box, and a clipboard. Bill picked up his binoculars with great speed, which was really inefficient because he only had one eye to see from.

The driver swiftly avoided the discarded mail on the porch, and pushed the doorbell. A few minutes later, a shadowy figure opened the door, quickly signed the paper on the clipboard, and closed the door. Bill barely had time to see who it was on the porch before the owner of the house closed the door. Bill slammed his head on the wheel of his car in anger.

On his second attempt, Bill had a full storage of coffee, binoculars, six seasons of “Ducktective”, and tranquilizer darts. Even though he still fell asleep after six minutes, the van woke him up again, and he was able to put his plan into action.

Bill loaded his blowgun with the tranquilizer darts, and aimed it towards the driver’s neck.

He was able to get on the first try, and got out of his car with haste. He put the driver back in the van, and changed into the driver’s clothes, and hat. He grabbed the package, the bags, the clipboard, and headed to the front door. Bill tripped over several of the discard newspaper, and envelopes on the porch, but was able to reach the front door after a few minutes.

Bill’s hair was messed up, he was sweating, and was thinking about what life choices got him to where he was. However, all those thoughts disappeared after the front door opened to reveal a handsome man. He looked absolutely exhausted, with bags under his brown eyes, messy brown hair, a plain white t-shirt, and plaid blue pyjama pants. Even though the man looked absolutely terrible, Bill thought he was the most handsome man he has ever met.

“Um… Excuse me, are you okay?” The man said.

Bill was so deep in thought; he had completely forgotten he was just staring at the man with a blank expression, and a gaped mouth.

“Ye-Yeah! It’s just you’re really hot.”

“Um, excuse me?”

“Can I have your number?”

“What? I-I think you have the wrong house… Um… Goodbye!”

After those words, the man closed the door with a slam leaving Bill in a stunned daze.

Bill… Well…. Bill felt like an idiot.

However, he was a very determined idiot.

The next night, Bill didn’t have any tricks under his sleeves; he was just going to go up to the stranger.

He walked up to the porch, and ran the doorbell. The handsome man opened the door again.

“Hey!” Bill greeted.

“Do I know you?” The stranger asked, pulling his bangs up to reveal a birthmark in the shape of the Big Dipper, exhaustion writing on his face.

“Last night, I called you hot.”

“Oh, you…”

“I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me.”

“What?”

“I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?”

“I’m sorry, but no…”

“Okay good, I’ll see you at 6 then- wait, no?”

“Yes.”

“Wait… Yes?”

“No, I mean yes, I said no.”

“Oh…”

“Um… I’m sorry… Um… Bye.”

With that the man slowly closed the door, leaving Bill in a state of shock. Bill was then met by whispering behind the door, it sounded like the man of Bill’s dreams was talking to someone. “Does he have a partner?” Bill thought, he was thinking about looking through the stranger's window, but that seemed like a breach of privacy, and instead walked towards his car.

Days pasted after Bill was rejected, and since then Bill has mellowed down. His heartbreak had turned him into a productive machine, and during the past days, Bill was able to solve twenty missing cases, five vandalisms cases, and twenty-five mysterious creature-sighting cases.

All of the cases had involved more late night stakeouts, which meant he had to get use to staying up. This meant that he had become an insomniac, which made him develop a habit of walking around the neighbourhood during night.

During Bill’s late night walks he noticed the door of the house where the strange man lived was opened.

Unfortunately, Bill curiosity wasn't mellowed out, and instead got the best of him; he started heading towards the opened door. The closer he got to it, the more his curiosity grew. He hesitated however when he took hold of the doorknob, he was wondering if he should invade this guy’s personal space.

Then he realized that he’s Bill freaking Cipher, the hero of Gravity Falls, and opened the door with no hesitation.

As he entered the house he saw the pale man on the floor, his knees hugged to his body, his head between his knees.

He was crying, and was whispering something

“Hey you okay?” Bill asked, the man didn’t respond.

“Do you want me to call an ambulance?” The man shook his head.

Bill started looking around; he saw a picture frame on the other side of the wall in front of the stranger.

It was a picture of a young boy with a pine tree hat, and a young girl with a brightly coloured sweater.

“Is it this?” Bill asked showing the man the photo. The man didn’t respond.

Bill sighed in frustration, putting his hands on his hips. Suddenly the man spoke.

“I’m sorry…”

“What?” Bill asked in confusion.

“I’m sorry, Mabel…”

“Who’s Mabel?” Bill asked kneeling down to the sobbing man’s height. The man didn’t respond.

Bill realized he was getting nowhere, and decided to make coffee in the man's home.

After a few minutes, the coffee was finished.

“What do you want in your coffee?” Bill asked nonchalantly, the man looked up with confused look.

“What?”

“What do you want in your coffee?” Bill repeated.

“I don’t drink coffee…” The man whispered.

“Whatever, more for me.” Bill said taking the two cups and putting them on the kitchen counter, and sat himself on a kitchen stool.

“Hey, what’s your name? I’m tired of calling you ‘the man’ in my head” Bill asked, taking a sip of the coffee.  
“Why should I tell you?” The man asked suspiciously.

“I don’t know… Actually never mind I found out. It’s Dipper right?” ‘Dipper’ looked at Bill in shock.

“How did you know that?”

“It’s behind this frame.” Bill said, putting the photo of the two children on the table. Dipper got up from the ground, and walked towards the table.

“Oh…”

“Yeah, so now that you have come to your senses… Who’s Mabel? An Ex?” Bill asked resting his head on his arm.

“What? No! She’s my sister.” Dipper answered.

“I see…”

“Wait? Why should I be telling you this? I barely know you!” Dipper said putting his two palms on the table in angry.

“Because you seem to be having some form of PTSD or depression, and my job as a citizen is to report an sign of suicidal symptoms to the authority. So if you to keep this lovely little life of yours, I suggest you tell me all your worries.” Bill said indifferently, and taking a sip of his coffee.

“I’m not suicidal!”

“Tell that to your therapist, when I take you in.”

“This can’t be the actually law!” Dipper retorted leaning closer to Bill.

“Does this town look normal to you? Half of this town’s citizens have at least seen a gnome searching through their trash.” Bill looked at his nails nonchalantly before looking Dipper directly in the eyes. The brunette had uncertainty, and sadness written in his eyes. Bill had seen it a thousand times in many close relatives of missing victims.

Dipper calmed down, and sat himself down in the chair in front of him with defeat.

“What do you want to know?”

“Tell me all you know about this Mabel.”

“My sister… She was… Strange. Since we moved here, she fell in love with every person who lived on the face of the planet. She was so caring, and outgoing with people. We did everything together. One day before my Grunkle Stan disappeared, we found this book. It had all the answers about the mysteries of Gravity Falls-“

_SLLLUUURRPPP!_

The sound of Bill drinking the remainder of the first cup of coffee echoed throughout the room.

“Sorry, carry on.” Bill said before starting his second cup.

“As I was saying… This book had all the answers about all of the unsolved mysteries of Gravity Falls. Shortly after… She died.

“I see… Do you know when the she died?”

“It was six years ago.”

“And this still haunts you?”

“It doesn’t haunt me, it haunts her.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s here, in this room, and she won’t leave. Some days she keeps me up at night with her torturous wailing. Other days, she doesn’t realize she’s dead, and tries talking to others. It hurts her to find out day after day that no one can see her. I don’t know how to help her.” Dipper voice had worry, and exhaustion in his voice. He leaned his forehead into the palms of his hands.

_SLLLLUUUUURRRRP!_

The sound of Bill finishing his second cup, echoed through the room.

“Well, we have work to do then.” Bill said putting his cup on the table, and looking through his pockets before taking out a small brown journal.

“Here, take this.”

“What for?”

“Write down all the supernatural findings through this week, I’ll check up on you at this same exact time. That way I’ll see what type of ghost I’m dealing with.”

Throughout the whole week, it was the routine everyday. Mabel went to wailing, then forgetting about being deceased, and going back to wailing. Excluding the sixth day.

Day 6:

1:00am-5:00am: Mabel’s wailing kept me up. I wish I could comfort her.

5:00am-8:00am: Mabel decided to make me breakfast. She soon found out she couldn’t interact with the food.

8:00am-10:00am: Bill came. He then pulled me towards the Greasy’s Diner. It’s been a while since I’ve been out. Mabel talks about how handsome Bill is. She says that I should get out more. How can I when you’re all I worry about?

10:00am-1:00pm: I tried to ask Mabel about what she remembers about the night she died. She says all she remembers was a strange pine smell, and then a sweet smell. I guess its progress…

1:00pm-4:00pm: She’s crying again about her “lost love.” I don’t know which one she is talking about.

4:00pm-7:00pm: I fell asleep. Nothing interesting happened.

7:00pm-12:00am: Mabel’s wailing about Grunckle Stan. She says it’s her fault. How could that be if she was sleeping when he went missing?

“Jackpot.” Bill stated after reading the entry.

“What is it?” Dipper said looking over the blonde’s shoulder.

“You’ll see… Is Mabel in the house now?” Bill asked looking around for her.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Ask her if she remembers any scenery. A falling log, or something like that.” Bill ordered looking through the other entries for some sort of clue.

“Do you?” Dipper asked, what Bill seemed to see was a couch in front of the detective.

“She says she remembers tripping over a log, and that she still has a bruise from the fall.”

“Any other bruises?”

“No.”

“Alright dipping sauce, grab your camera! We’re going to take some photos in the woods!” Bill said excitedly before grabbing his long yellow coat, and Dipper then ran out the door.

After a few hours of looking under, over, and around every single log in the forest, and taking quick snapshots of everything, the day had quickly descend to night.

“Hey Bill?” Dipper called out to Bill, who was busy inspecting a pine tree.  
“What are we even doing this for?”

“We are doing this for a reason, which you’ll soon find out.”

“That makes so much sense.”

“Yes… Hmmmm… Oh! Here it is!” Bill exclaimed in excitement, before running towards a tree in the distance.

As Dipper walked closer to the tree, it had a carving in it. The carving was in a shape of a heart, inside there were two initials in it.

“M.P. + …”

However, there was an “X” across it, and the name was completely crossed out.

“Must have been some rough love.” Dipper said after taking a picture of it.

“If it’s what I suspect… The log should be…” Bill mumbled, before turn to the right to find a log covered in moss.

“Here!” Dipper finished the sentence, and ran over to the log to take a picture.

“Dipper, I think we found the scene of the crime.”

“No way! That means the culprit is… ” Dipper shouted out in excitement before yawning, making Bill chuckle.

“Not yet found. I think we should call it in Pine Tree.” Bill said stretching his arms.

“Pine Tree?”

“Yeah, I think it’s symbolic to your first case.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Too bad, Pine Tree. By the way, can you hand me those pictures you took?”

Dipper handed them roughly to Bill, obviously upset to the fact that he can’t help. When Dipper had got to his home safe, Bill headed to the Greasy’s Diner. The Greasy’s Diner was completely empty at this time of night, but after a few minutes of peace and quiet a clean cut looking man had entered the diner.

He seemed to be dusting his baby blue suit off, like he was just coming from doing something that a fancy man like him, wouldn’t do. He seemed to be Dipper’s age, with white voluminous hair, and blue eyes.

The fancy man sat down on a bar stool, and ordered a strawberry milkshake. Bill being the curious, handsome, smart, cool, fantastic, man that he is, went up to the bar, and sat right next to the man. Bill ordered a coffee, and turned himself so he was facing the white haired man.

“Hey.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not gay.”

“What?”

“Well… You obvious are the type to ask a good looking man, like myself on a date.” The fancy man said with a southern accent.

“Man, this guy is more arrogant than me.” Bill thought while taking a sip from his coffee.

“I wasn’t here to ask you out on a date, I wanted to ask your name. I’ve seen everyone in this town, but not you.”

“I see, you must have heard of me?”

“No.”

“I-I see. Well… I was here for years on some business. However, I had to take sudden leave because of some problem out of town.”

“Hm. The name’s Bill Cipher. It seems a bit weird to see a fancy man like you, in a small town like this. “ Bill stated before taking another sip of coffee.

“Yes… I’m looking for someone. Maybe you know who they are… Their name is Dipper Pines. You know him?”

“I know of him. Why’d you want to know?” Bill asked looking into his empty coffee mug.

“That’s none of your business.”

“It is. I’m the town’s detective.”

“Tsk. I don’t appreciate this harassment. I’ll be taking my leave.” The fancy man stated leaving money on the counter, before he could leave though Bill asked:

“You don’t know anything about Mabel Pines? Would you?”

This made the fancy man stop, and turn around back to Bill. His face filled with anger.

“What do you know?” The fancy man said walking towards Bill and grabbing his collar. Bill smirked:

“Sorry bud, but now that I know you know something. I would suggest that you don’t leave town.”

This had made the fancy man exceptionally mad, raising his fist to punch Bill. However, before he could Lazy Suzy; the founder of the Greasy’s Diner, and known for her famous lazy eye, had stopped him stating:

“No fighting in the diner! I had to buy a new table because of the last fight!”

This had made the fancy man drop his fist, and instead gave Bill a threatening glare, before laving the diner in a huff.

“Ha! That was fun!” Bill thought before chugging out the rest of his coffee, leaving money on the counter, and leaving the bar with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile at Dipper’s house, he was currently comforting his wailing spirit of a sister. She was crying out something about going to a party, and that her friends, and family didn’t care about her. This went on for the whole night, before Mabel’s wailing finally had calm down.

When Mabel had left the living room, Dipper had decided to go through the memory book, which Mabel made when she was alive. He went through the happy times where Mabel, and him would go on crazy misadventures. It made Dipper feel hopeless; he wasn’t strong enough to help Mabel, or anyone. He was useless, and weak.

Grunckle Stan was right.

In the morning, he was awoken on his kitchen table, with drool, and tears covering his face.

_RIIINNNG!_

The doorbell echoed throughout the house. The first several times it rang, he ignored it. However, the ringing remained present for the whole morning. He finally gave in with an exhausted groan, and dragged himself towards his door.

There a blond young looking girl greeted him. Her face was caked in makeup, and wore a tight V-neck purple shirt, and light blue skinny jeans. She had big hoop earrings, and a white scarf. Seemed to be Dipper’s age.

“Hello?” Dipper greeted the woman, rubbing his eyes, and stretching his back. He hoped that his morning breath didn’t reach her.

“Pacifica?” Dipper thought after is eyes could take the morning sunlight.

“You’re Dipper, right?” Pacifica asked with her normal valley girl voice.

“Who want’s to know?” Dipper asked narrowing his eyes in suspicious.

“It’s for important business. Some pictures or something.”

Before Dipper was going to close the door, Pacifica placed her foot in the doorframe, stopping the door from closing.

“Dipper, where are the pictures?” She asked forcefully glaring directly into Dipper’s brown eyes; who was currently trying his best to avoid her eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Dipper cried in panic, his breathing started to speed up, and started sweating. This made Pacifica back up in shock, so Dipper could close the door.

_SLAM!_

“Dipper!“ Dipper heard his name being called out by the girl, and leaned his back on the door. He then felt the hard banging of Pacifica’s perfectly manicured hands on his front door. A few minutes after the knocking had faded away, Bill had arrived with notes, and the pictures the blond was assumed to be looking for.

“Have you been getting visitors lately?” Bill asked after flopping onto the couch, and looking through a memory book that was on the kitchen table.

“W-Why do you ask?” Dipper stuttered, pulling the book out of Bill’s hand.

“I had a bump in with someone that seems pretty eager to meet you.” Bill said, grabbing the pictures they took yesterday, and looking through them.

“Who was it?” Dipper asked, grabbing the remote, turned on the T.V., and then leaving to wash the dishes.

“Why did you turn on the T.V.?” Bill questioned looking up from the pictures in his hand.

“Mabel wanted to watch her show, ‘Why You Ackin’ So Cray-Cray?’ Anyway, who was the person?” Dipper said, focusing on the dishes in front of him.

“It was a… A guy with white hair, baby-face, blue jacket I think… You know, I wonder how someone that young could have white hair.” Bill rambled on about the possible reasons that the man had white hair.

“Gideon. Ugh.” Dipper whined he ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair.

“Who?”

“Gideon was Mabel’s boyfriend before Grunckle Stan went missing.” Dipper stated.

“Interesting… By the way, who’s the blond chick?” Bill asked looking over the couch.

“W-Who?” Dipper stuttered.

“You know the one that was hammering on your door a few minutes before I came?” Bill explained, placing his head on the couch, his face looking bored.

“Oh. That was Pacifica… She was Mabel’s friend... But…um… Something happened between them. I don’t really know why she came here… You don’t think she can be a suspect do you?” Dipper asked after the realization. He watched as Bill got up from the couch, grabbed his yellow coat, and left the house.

“Where are you going?” Dipper yelled after, jogging to catch up to Bill; he was moving quickly through the streets, and alleyways. After a couple of minutes, the tan man in the yellow jacket quickly stopped making Dipper bump into by accident.

“You’re annoying. Just go home already.” Bill said, running his hand through his dirty blond locks.

“What? I’m annoying? I can’t believe you!” Dipper started to rant.

“You come to my house, knock out the delivery man for my groceries, you barge into my house, and- and then you decided that I was a problem for YOU to solve. But the thing is… This was the reason that I didn’t want to leave the house in the first place! I didn’t need you! I was fine by myself!” Dipper’s feelings had built up, and he started running towards his house.

His house was the only place where he felt safe, where he felt like he belong, and where no one would judge on how weak, and helpless he is. After all, if he were more attentive on what his twin was doing, he would’ve be able to stop her sudden death. Right?

“How did he know I knocked out the delivery man?” Bill said, after seeing the brunette run into the alleyway they had just appeared from. He then shrugged, turned to where he was going, and not bothering to think about what had just happened. After a few minutes of walking he reached his destination.

It was a modest looking home. It was painted blue and white, and looked like a Victorian home. The gate was decorated in blue rose bushes, there was a dirty white fountain, and there was a light blue gazebo at the side of the house. Bill had assumed that the house was abandon, as it seemed that no lights were on, nobody came out, and the house was dusty. However, this time the lights were on.

Bill walked towards the front door, but before he knocked on the light blue door, the man with the snow white hair opened the door with a cheery grin. The bright grin made Bill feel unexplainably uncomfortable.

“Bill Cipher! What a pleasure to have you visit my humble abode! Please come in!” Gideon greeted, moving out of the way to allow Bill to enter.

“That’ll be unnecessary… I actually wanted to ask you some questions…”

“Well then you must come in, have some coffee with me. I brought some from my show tour in Columbia, and I have to say, it is fantastic!” Gideon said, pulling the tan man into his “humble abode”.

The inside of the home, the walls were painted turquoise, and the cupboards, shelves, and photo frames were made out of wood. If Bill had to say, it did look very… humble.

Bill sat down on a pink loveseat, looking at the several painting on the walls. Gideon then brought two cups of coffee, and laid them on the wooden table.

“What was it that you wanted to know Mr. Cipher?” Gideon asked sitting in the armchair, folded his right leg on top of his left.

“From unknown sources, I found out that you were the boyfriend of the now deceased Mabel Pines?” Bill asked, pulling out a notebook, and Dipper’s journal that he took when he wasn’t looking. Thinking about Dipper had brought an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

“Yes, it was before her great uncle was murdered… I tried my best to be there for her, but she shut herself out to everyone. Must run in the family.” Gideon said it like he was holding a hidden grudge, before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Your father was a competitor with Mabel’s Grun- I mean great uncle Stan?” This made Gideon tense up.

“A-Ah, yes. This caused tension with between our families. You can almost say that it was like Romeo and Juliet.” Gideon said, before taking another sip of his coffee.

“…I see. Do you know a girl named Pacifica Northwest?” Bill asked, finally taking a sip of the coffee. It tasted funny…

“Yes. She was an acquaintance with Mabel, but I heard she went to Paris after Mabel’s great uncle died.” Bill had placed the notebook down, and looked through the pages. An entry then caught his eye.

1:00pm - 4:00pm – Mabel started crying about her “love”, she’s shouting things like “I love her so much”, “I’m so sorry for what I did,” and “You’re safe, you’re safe, you’re safe…” over, and over. What do I do?

Bill then took a gulp of the weird tasting Columbian coffee. He started to feel a bit dizzy.

“T-Thank you for your help… I’ll… I’ll be… What did you do…you-you living ventriloquist dummy.” Bill slurred, getting up, trying to balance himself.

“I think you should sit down Mr. Cipher.” Gideon suggested in an unsettling tone.

Bill tried pushing Gideon away, but his vision was starting to black out.

“Pin-Pine Tree.” Bill started calling out for Dipper, but it was no use. The chemical must’ve been affecting his logical reasoning, as he forgot that Dipper was meters away from here.

“Good night, Mr. Cipher.”

Meanwhile at Dipper’s house, Disco Girl by Icelandic pop group BABBA was playing loudly in the background. Dipper was resting his head, and arms on his wooden dining table with a mysterious bottle of strong liquid. Behind him was a concerned Mabel with her arms crossed.

“Dipping sauce… I’m worried about you.” Mabel stated in a soft voice, walking towards him. There was no answer.

“I’m the alpha twin. That means that I have to take care of you.” Mabel said placing her hand on Dipper’s shoulder, however it then fazed through his body. Mabel first felt shock, but had to hold it because, her brother needed her.

“I know you feel weak and helpless, but what happened to me isn’t your fault. If… If I hadn’t given my heart away so many times… Maybe Grunckle Stan would still be alive.” Mabel said, thinking out loud. Dipper then quickly got up, showing his eyes, which were red, and swollen.  
“That’s not true, Mabel! I should’ve been there for you when you were dealing with your boyfriend. Instead, I left you alone by yourself. I’m a terrible brother.” Dipper said, his eyes lowering after saying the last sentence in shame.

“Dipper… You know what Bananah Bontana says, ~everyone makes mistakes, everyone has those days~” Dipper looked at Mabel with a deadpanned face, after she started sing Bananah Bontana’s hit song “Everyone’s Imperfect”.

“I mean that just because you made a mistake, doesn’t mean you should just give up, and then repeat the same mistake.” Mabel aided.

“You don’t think he…” Dipper realized looking at Mabel, with a face of realization.

“That idiot.” Dipper grabbed a bat, and went to open the door. However, when he opened the door, Pacifica was standing in front of his door.

“Don’t dare close your ugly door on my face.”

Pacifica’s appearance made Mabel gasped in happiness. She went to hug her, but just fazed through her. This time she couldn’t hold her tears in, and disappeared into an area in the house.

Dipper felt guilty to leave Mabel to her sobbing, but Dipper couldn’t repeat the same mistake again to Bill of leaving them behind.

“Pacifica! I’m a bit busy.”

“It’s Gideon.”

“Ye-yeah, I found out a moment ago.”

“I want you to know that we can’t tell the police.” Pacifica warned after entering Dipper’s house by pushing past Dipper.

“Yeah, because Gideon’s stinking rich and-“

“No, I could pay the police to arrest Gideon. It’s just because they’re on vacation so that’s why detective Bill was solving all of the cases… I’ve been looking for proof of Gideon being guilty to run it through court, but I wasn’t able to find anything except when you and Bill came running onto the scene.” Pacifica said pacing back and forth.

“I know, I think Bill went to Gideon to interrogate. He has all the evidence!” Dipper said.

“Alright, I’ll meet you at the house after I get backup.” Pacifica said, before reaching towards her pocket to grab the latest U-Phone.

“Backup?” Dipper asked tilting his head.

“It’s better safe than sorry. This is the guy who was connected to the murder a man because of competition, who knows what he has.” Pacifica said looking at Dipper like he’s the biggest idiot in the world, even though Dipper has an IQ of 140. Not to brag or anything…

“Alright. What do I do?” Dipper asked.

“Just… Look for a way in, and just stay there. Don’t do anything to get you caught.”

“But, Bill!” Dipper reminded her about the reason he was going to go in the first place.

“Don’t do anything.” Pacifica repeated before leaving the home.

“So, what are you going to do now?” A voice, which sounded like Mabel’s came behind Dipper, whom was facing the now closed door.

“I’m going to do something.” Dipper said, before grabbing his brown coat, and a grabbling hook.

“Yeah! You go kick that butt-head!” Mabel cheered, and watched Dipper leaving the house with her gabbling hook. She was so proud…

When Dipper had finally reached the house, he was completely out of breath. Who knew that staying home, and doing no physical active was BAD for you?

Anyway, Dipper had decided that going through the front door wouldn’t be a smart idea. So, he did a 008, and was able to sneak past the windows, and ended up at the back of the house. There in the garden was a blue rose bush. In front of the rose bush there was a plaque. It read:

Here rests my dearest love, Mabel Pines  
May she rest with the angels like the one she is  
R.I.P  
1994 - 2011

“Oh my god…!” Dipper whispered when he found out, and began connecting the pieces.

Mabel had died after traveling to the forest to meet Pacifica. Mabel had wanted to meet Pacifica to break up with her, because she believed she deserved better than her. However, her plan was ruined, when Gideon kidnapped her. At the age of 16 she had lost her guardian, and been kidnapped, which could lead to overwhelming depression. This lead to neglect, which lead to… her death.

After finding out what had happened to his sibling, he didn’t have time to grief, he had to take revenge.

Dipper found a window, which was coming from the basement below the house. Dipper couldn’t open the window with his bare hands, so he lodged the grabbling hook on an opening in the window, and pulled the hook back. This made the whole frame to fall off, and making a slim opening for him to enter. However, he started to hear coughing coming from the basement, and footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Ah… You’re awake.”

“It’s funny how dumb you are. You know that?” Bill then started coughing, probably caused by a dry throat

“How so?”

“Someone will notice that I’m gone! It’ll raise suspicion that the day you came back to Gravity Falls, a detective had gone missing.” Bill stated in triumph. Gideon walked over to the tired man, and kicked his gut. There was no way Bill would be able to defend himself as his hands, and legs are tied.

“You think that someone actually cares about you! Ha! When was the last time you were ever seen with someone other than you? You’re pathetic, you think that you’re so amazing and smart, but you know who you are? A demon who brings misery everywhere they go.” Gideon continuous spat insults at the coffee addict, while kicking him in the gut for more than a couple of minutes. All Dipper could do was watch.

After Gideon left, Dipper found his chance to strike, and slipped through the opening.

“Pine Tree! You-You came back for me…” Bill stated, he looked at Dipper like what he was seeing wasn’t real, and he was waiting for it to disappear forever.

“Of course, I did. You were there when I needed help, I have to do the same to you.” Dipper said while using the blade of the grabbling hook to cut the rope.

“Thanks. I would probably be dead without you…” Bill admitted rubbing his wrist.

“No problem. I think I found out why you came to me that night.”

“Because I’m a nosy detective?”

“No, because we are two sides of the same coin. We need each other to complete each other.”

“Awwww Pine Tree, that’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard!” Bill cheered, going to go hug him, but was stopped by Dipper himself.

“Ok, Stop. We still need to find a way out of here.” Dipper said, but before they could start looking, a large crash was heard, and Gideon was heard shouting, and yelling.

Bill and Dipper, both ran upstairs to find Pacifica handcuffing Gideon, and behind her was a man with light baggy skin, and eyes lowered so low, it seemed like they were closed. He has a few strands of hair to the left of him, and a floppy brown mustache. He was wearing a black suit, but it seemed to be dirty, and rustled up like he just came from a fight.

“Problem solved butler, go back to the limo.” Pacifica ordered, shoving Gideon towards the butler.

Pacifica then walked towards Dipper and Bill, with four pieces of paper.

“Thank you for helping me find proof for Mabel’s death. My butler cleared the situation. As an award, these are checks for 10,000 dollars, and a plane ticket to anywhere where the sun shines. Except for Canada, because it doesn’t exist. Do what you wish with them, but the ticket expires in a month time. Goodbye, and thank you again.” Pacifica then left the house, and entered the long black limo.

Bill’s phone then started to ring.

“Um… Yes… No… What? I’ll pay it back later… That has to be against the law! What? Sorry… No… Goodbye.” Bill then placed the phone in his pocket.

“Do you think I can live with you?” Bill asked suddenly out of nowhere.

“Yeah. I mean it’s going to empty without Mabel around.” Dipper said looking at Bill.

“I’ll try to make it feel like she never left.” Bill said looking at Dipper.

They both stared at each other for a long time before some teenager with pants sagging showing their “Ducktective” underwear, was walking down the street yelled

“GAY!!!!!!!!!!”

They lived happily ever after, doing whatever your imagination wants...

...Not in that way, you pervert.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was ride. It took me awhile to finish, but it's now done. If I had to take something out of this it would be to take time with the dialogue, and to use it more as character develop than a plot device. Anyway, thank you for reading it, and if you would like please send me feedback, as it'll help me improve as a writer. 
> 
> P.S.  
> I think I'm staying to one-shots because I seem to alway leave chaptered stories incomplete
> 
> P.P.S.  
> It's hard to end off a murder kidnapping mystery off.


End file.
